Major Event 0 - The Fool
Found here: Major Event 0 - The Fool The first event to take place upon arriving on Default Island. It is considered as a character's introduction and is required to be a full member of Digimon Arcana. Members are unable to receive rewards and take part in group roleplays until this has been posted. Overview : Tamers from different serves, backgrounds, and experiences found themselves greeted by a strange shooting star. : It appeared to be a crystal of some sort that had come to them. It created a portal pulling in the chosen tamer (an partner digimon if they had already mat). Passing through to the new digital world, any digivices previous owned have now turned into a D-Pendant. Alone in the woods, tamers with only their digimon partner, must make their way to the main village for safety. The D-Pendant will protect your tamer and digimon from the negative effects of the firewall, but watch out! There are champion level digimon, that have been driven mad by the firewall. They will attack with little to no reason and due to the change in digivice, your digimon can not evolve past rookie. : Luckily, Knightmon along with PawnChessmon W and PawnChessmon B has been sent out to help tamers along the way. Other tamers who have already made their home in Arcana Village may also join in looking for new tamers. Arrive to Arcana Village and visit Taromon if you wish to get more information on the world your tamer and partner digimon have arrived in. Dialog Taromon: "Finally... They have come. Tamers have finally come! There is hope for our server yet. Now I only hope they make it to Arcana Village safely... I have a present for them when they do." Knightmon: "Do not worry. Lady Taromon! I, Knightmon, along with the PawnChessmon will go to see that our young saviors make it here safely." Kotemon: "Knightmon is just so cool... I hope I can evolve into a cool digimon like him someday" Kuromon: "Come on, kid. Put those sparkles away and help me get these bunkers cleaned up. These Tamers gotta have a place to sleep... I wonder how many whoopie cushions you can put in one bed without someone noticing..." Digimon Involved Friendly Digimon * Taromon * Knightmon * PawnChessmon W * PawnChessmon B Enemy Digimon * Random Rookie and Champion Digimon Aftermath : With the support of Knightmon, the PawnChessmon W and the PawnChessmon B, Tamers and partners find their way to Arcana Village. They discover the reason that they have been brought here is to save this dying digital world and become its saviors. Reward * Newbie Card Package * Ability to use Digital Cards * + Calculations Entries * Toni's Entry * Eli's Entry * Estuko's Entry * Milos's Entry * Mizuku's Entry * Zeke's Entry * Angeline's Entry * Lia's Entry * June's Entry * Jason's Entry * Alister's Entry * Bart's Entry * Kaguya's Entry * Cole's Entry Trivia * . Category:Events